lotwdfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwight
'Dwight '''is a character in Last of The Walking Dead. He is one of the original members of The Saviors, and was formerly married to Sherry, until the woman was forced to marry Negan for the chance of an easier life. During the war against the Saviors, Dwight acted as a double agent, although he remained with the Saviors after Negan defeated Rick Grimes. Biography Background and early life Little is known about Dwight's life before or as the outbreak began, or his time before joining the Saviors. It is presumed that he has some sort of experience with crossbows because of his proficiency in wielding the weapon and his displayed ability to make a clear and accurate shot, and it was revealed that he was also a soldier before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Early Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Dwight runs alone into Negan in the woods, asking him for some of his meat and offers him company. When Dwight leads Negan to his camp, it's revealed that Dwight was the original leader of the Saviors. Over a short time, Negan begins to take over the group, much to Dwight's dismay. First Encounters with Alexandria Dwight killed Denise Cloyd with his crossbow in his first encounter with the Alexandrians, taking Eugene Porter as a hostage with his fellow Saviors. At the Alexandria Safe-Zone's gates, Dwight tries to get in with many of the other Saviors. However, Eugene bites his crotch and Rick Grimes' group begin to open fire at the Saviors. Dwight retreats with many other Saviors with his crotch bleeding. Dwight returns later as a hostage, having been captured by the Alexandrians after their skirmish outside the Safe-Zone. Dwight yells at Andrea and Rick, saying that when Negan finds them, he will kill them. Andrea punches Dwight in the face. Rick debates what to do with him, and Carl tells him to kill Dwight to show that the Safe-Zone isn't to be messed with. Rick talks to Michonne about the matter and she agrees to not attack, so Rick decides to let Dwight leave Alexandria, much to the anger of Holly, Andrea, and Carl. Rick then tells Jesus to follow Dwight to get as much intelligence on the Saviors as possible. Return to the Sanctuary Dwight is then seen on the highway, grinning that he got out unharmed and gave away no information about the Saviors. However, unknown to him, he is being followed by Paul. Paul throws a zombie off an overpass and Dwight overhearing it fall, turns around, but, doesn't see anything. Brushing it off as nothing, he continues onward. Later on at a Savior outpost, Dwight is met by a savior who tells him that he was being followed. Dwight doesn't believe it until the other Savior has Paul brought before them. Dwight recognizes him and realizes that the Alexandria Safe-Zone isn't going to co-operate like they agreed to. He has Paul tied up and intends to bring him back to Negan, saying that he's "going to have a lot of questions for you." Once the Saviors reach their base, an abandoned foundry, Dwight realizes that Paul has escaped. Afraid of what would happen if Negan found out, Dwight urges the other Savior with him to not say a word about this to Negan. Negan then comes out and is surprised to see Dwight since he was informed that the latter had been killed during the attack on the Safe-Zone. Dwight claimed that the rumors 'were grossly exaggerated', but, Negan insults him by saying that 'there's always a next time I suppose.' Dwight is then seen attacking Carl after he had ambushed and killed several of the Saviors, but, Negan tells him to stop. During the 'ceremony' of Mark getting his face burned after having an affair with Amber, Dwight and Sherry are seen looking at each other, implying that Dwight had this happen to him as well. After the 'ceremony' he stops Amber from following Mark, saying that she could make it worse for both of them if all the Saviors were aware of what really transpired. Sherry tries to talk to Dwight, but, he is angrily rebuffed and leaves. Later on, Negan is seen challenging Dwight to a game of ping-pong, but, the latter declines. Negan claims that it was getting boring anyway and proceeds to grab Sherry and talks about how he'll have sex with her, claiming that he'll 'ping pong my dick all over these titties.' This apparently was the last straw for Dwight, for he is later seen traveling to speak with Ezekiel at The Kingdom. When he arrives at The Kingdom, he informs Ezekiel, along with Rick and Paul, that he'll tell them everything they want to know about Negan and the Saviors. Initially Rick doesn't believe him and points out that he serves Negan and led a Savior group against their home that resulted in the death of Abraham; Dwight claims that he never fully trusted Negan to begin with. When asked why he would help them after everything he's done, Dwight tells them about how he got his facial scars: when they first joined The Saviors, his wife Sherry agreed to become one of Negan's wives in order to better her and Dwight's situation. One night while Negan was away, Sherry went back to Dwight and slept with him. Negan was furious when he found out and punished Dwight by ironing him. He even offers to kill Negan himself, saying "I'll bring you that asshole's head on a silver platter... and this nightmare will, at long last, be over." Dwight is able to convince Rick and Paul to form an alliance between him and Ezekiel to take down Negan. While Rick and the others attack Negan outright, Dwight will work on the inside to get close to Negan and take him out when he least expects it. Dwight then leaves the Kingdom and returns to The Sanctuary. He keeps a low profile during the following days and weeks as to not draw suspicion towards himself (when Rick asks during the planning if they've heard back from Dwight, Ezekiel says that he must stay hidden until the opportune moment presents itself). All Out War Dwight's involvement in the war was working as a double agent, feeding information to the communities fighting against the Saviors. However, when the war eventually ends with the Saviors victorious, he is forced to maintain his position with the Saviors to save his own skin. Paradise Years after the fall of Alexandria, Dwight was appointed as the leader for the Paradise Outpost in Paradise, Missouri. While here, he runs into Tara again, who confronts him about the death of Denise. He tells her that he regrets what he did, and that she should kill him. However, she shows mercy, instead leaving him alive. At the same time, Dwight helped Lee and the others get a new vehicle and supplies after getting swarmed with walkers in Plattsburg, Missouri. While he remains loyal to Negan outwardly, he is plotting against the man in the background, and he unknowingly lets the group that caused the havoc in Pittsburgh get away. Cause of Death Dwight was shot by Lydia after she took a patrol route with him, and Carl allowed her to shoot him after coming onto the scene. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dwight has killed: * Denise Cloyd * Numerous counts of infected and unnamed people Relationships Negan Dwight first meets Negan, they quickly get on the right foot together. Dwight begins to trusts him and brings him back to his group, over time Negan starts taking over the group and Dwight begins feeling concern. Although one of Negan's top lieutenants, Dwight and Negan have a very tense relationship. This is shown when Negan comments on Dwight's return from his capture by the Alexandria Safe-Zone. When Dwight responded that the comments were exaggerating, Negan insulted him by saying that he can always try next time to attack the Alexandria Safe-Zone; Dwight shows a look of anger and disgust towards Negan after this. Dwight also seems to be intimidated by Negan, as he decides not to tell him about Paul's escape, in fear of Negan's wrath. However, it has been revealed that Dwight was planning a legitimate defection from the Saviors as he has come to aid Ezekiel and a skeptical Rick in battle against the vicious leader. This bold course of action is likely Dwight's frustrations with Negan being pushed over the edge. His extreme rage and disrespect for Negan is further evidenced when he calls him a "motherfucker" and an "asshole" in front of Rick, Paul and Ezekiel. During the assault on Sanctuary when Negan ordered Dwight to call reinforcements, Dwight showed hesitation and presumably didn't follow through with Negan's order, symbolising that he has had enough of Negan's harsh treatment. However, since Rick Grimes lost the war, he has buried that hope of overthrowing Negan deep inside himself, only to resurface after gaining leadership over Paradise. Now, he works to overthrow Negan using more subtle tactics. Tara Chambler Although Tara and Dwight didn't interact all that much during the war, they eventually were confronted with each other in Paradise, Missouri, where the woman threatens to kill him for killing Denise. When she lets him live, however, he uses that second chance to vow to himself that he ''will overthrow Negan some day, and continues to plot behind Negan's back. Trivia * Dot planned to keep him around until the end of the Savior arc, where he'd die saving Clementine's life. Sadly, he died due to Dot's poor negotiation tactics.